mHrok, Szatan i truskawki
by Meerevel
Summary: Co by się stało, gdyby czarodzieje wpuścili do swojego świata Internet? Co by się stało, gdyby dotarł on nawet do najodleglejszych zakamarków Azkabanu, o rezydencji Czarnego Pana nawet nie wspominając? I co, gdyby pewien młody czarodziej postanowił skwapliwie to wykorzystać? Mailing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

Fanfic powstał pod wpływem głupawki spowodowanej – a jakże – przeuczeniem. Ostrzeżenia? Poza moim spaczonym poczuciem humoru, raczej żadne. I tak, wiem, że pomysł jest prawdopodobnie zupełnie nieoryginalny, ale co ja poradzę, że mam słabość do listów? Poza tym uważam, że każdy powinien spróbować napisać coś absurdalnego przynajmniej raz.

Smacznego ^^

* * *

**UWAGA! **Zamiast małpy, której nie chce zaakceptować, będę używać **#**

* * *

mHrok, Szatan i truskawki

* * *

Do: czarny-pan#avada .com

Od: cud_chlopiec#hogwart .com

Tomusiu Najdroższy!

Mam nadzieje, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak nieestetycznie wygląda się bez nosa? Naprawdę, jak możesz pokazywać się tak publicznie? Twoim śmierciożercom to nie przeszkadza? I w ogóle, czy Ty wiesz, że czarne szaty w odcieniu 'atramentowa czerń' są nie modne od przeszło dwóch sezonów? Że dziś ostatnim krzykiem mody jest 'szatańska czerń"? Naprawdę… I Ty chcesz być Mrocznym Lordem? Postrachem małych dziewczynek? Proszzz… Weź najpierw lekcję stylu, to może wtedy pogadamy. Chyba nie myślałeś, że pójdę do ostatecznej bitwy z takim obdartusem! Myślałeś? Hahahahaha… No to źle myślałeś. Serio, zrób coś ze sobą, bo niebawem będziemy musieli zmienić Cię na nowszy model.

Z wyrazami zdegustowania,

Zbawca Świata.

* * *

Do: czarny-pan#avada .com

Od: cud_chlopiec#hogwart .com

To znowu ja!

Cieszysz się? Wiedziałem, że tak! Bo widzisz, od ostatniego razu minęły AŻ dwie godziny i nie mogłem już wytrzymać, bo nie podzielić się z Tobą najświeższymi wieściami! Od dziś, Zonko wprowadza do swojej oferty… – słyszysz te werble? – sztuczne nosy! Wystarczy tylko odwinąć z papierka, posmarować dołączonym klejem i voilà! Nos jak nowy! Tak wiem, że już skaczesz z radości i nie możesz się doczekać, więc pozwoliłem sobie zamówić jeden dla Ciebie. Kurier powinien niedługo do Ciebie dotrzeć. Przyznaj, jestem genialny. Podziękowania prześlesz później. Może być tysiąc dolców w złocie. Numer skrytki znasz, prawda? Oh, ależ jestem głupi. Oczywiście, że znasz. Wszyscy znają. W każdym razie, gdyby coś było nie tak, nie wahaj się pisać o pomoc. Chętnie wyjaśnię Ci, jak działa instrukcja obsługi. Naprawdę.

Muszę kończyć, przyszły moje zamówienia. Jesteś ciekawy co też zamawiam, hmm? Oh, nie martw się, to tylko broń masowej zagłady. No nic, do następnego.

Zawsze do usług,

Zbawca Świata.

* * *

Do: czarny-pan#avada .com

Od: cud_chlopiec#hogwart .com

Tęskniłeś?

Ależ oczywiście, że tęskniłeś. No bo kto za mną NIE tęskni? Oczywiście, że wszyscy, więc Ty zupełnie nie powinieneś stanowić wyjątku. To byłoby niezdrowe… Dla Ciebie, oczywiście! A tak poza tym, mam bardzo poważny problem. Nie pisałem do Ciebie już od tygodnia i nie wiem, czy brak moich zbawiennie światłych słów dobrze na Ciebie wpływa. Mam na myśli, wiem, że wpływa _źle_, nawet bardzo, ale zupełnie nie mam pojęcia, jak sobie beze mnie radzisz! Ale, o czym to ja chciałem… ach tak. Wracając do problemu, musze zadać Ci bardzo ważne pytanie. Uwaga…! Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? I tak, wiem, że czarny. Ale POZA czarnym? No wiesz, taki kolor kolor, a nie wieczny mrok… I nie musisz wysilać się, żeby spytać, do czego potrzeba mi ta informacja. Niespodzianka! Kiedyś na pewno się dowiesz. Może nawet prędzej niż później. A może nie. Zobaczymy.

W każdym razie, liczę na szybką odpowiedź, bo śpieszy mi się do sklepu.

Zniecierpliwiony,

Zbawca Świata

* * *

Do: czarny-pan#avada .com

Od: cud_chlopiec#hogwart .com

Tom!

Jak mogłeś?! Prosiłem wyraźnie, INNY niż **czarny**! A ty mówisz, że atramentowy?! Naprawdę?! Ochhhh… aż nie mam na Ciebie nerwów. Dlatego, napiszę jeszcze raz, tak, żebyś tym razem pojął tym swoim wątłym modowo umysłem, co mam na myśli.

Proszę. Podaj. Mi. Jaki. KOLOR. Ci. Się. Podoba. Poza. Wszelkimi. Możliwymi. Odcieniami. CZARNEGO!

Dziękuję.

Do następnego.

Zbawca Świata

* * *

Do: czarny-pan#avada .com

Od: cud_chlopiec#hogwart .com

Och, no w końcu.

Niebawem spodziewaj się posłańca.

* * *

Do: czarny-pan#avada .com

Od: cud_chlopiec#hogwart .com

I jak ci się podoba nowa peleryna?

Nie dziękuj. Wiem, że leży idealnie. A skąd? To już moja słodka tajemnica. Chociaż, właściwie mógłbyś podziękować Malfoyowi za to, że zdjął z Ciebie miarę. Kiedy, pytasz? Och, jakiś Ty niemądry. Podczas snu, oczywiście! Ufam, że w bladym różu naprawdę Ci do twarzy.

Z chichotem,

Zbawca Świata

* * *

Do: czarny-pan#avada .com

Od: cud_chlopiec#hogwart .com

Jak mogłeś?

Wiesz, że Draco przyszedł do mnie dziś poskarżyć się, że jego ojciec nie może chodzić? Przez Ciebie. Bo rzuciłeś na niego trwałe zaklęcie tańczących nóg! To okropne, wiesz? Prawie doprowadziłeś chłopaka do płaczu! Nie wstyd Ci? Uważaj sobie. Jeszcze jedna taka akcja i poskarżę się na Ciebie Belli, a wtedy już nie będzie Ci tak przyjemnie… Jak weźmie Cię w obroty, to będziesz fruwał, aż miło. A teraz pójdziesz grzecznie zdjąć klątwę z Lucjusza i przeprosisz go za swoje podłe zachowanie. I jeżeli Draco jeszcze raz dostanie przez Ciebie histerii, pamiętaj. Popamiętasz mnie. Boleśnie i dotkliwie.

Rozczarowany,

Zbawca Świata

* * *

**Tak. Wiem, że w Anglii raczej używaliby **_**uk**_** zamiast **_**com**_**, ale uznałam, że troszkę zamerykanizuję ten ich magiczny Internet… **

**Spodziewajcie się ciągu dalszego mwahahahaha ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, Voldi still isn't mine.**

Smacznego :)

* * *

Do: czarny-pan#avada .com

Od: cud_chlopiec#hogwart .com

Tom.

Bardzo rad jestem, że zechciałeś zastosować się do mojej _prośby_. Oczywiście, nie było możliwości, żebyś tego nie zrobił, ale jednak… Tak więc, masz prawdziwe szczęście! Lucjusz nie ma Ci tego za złe i nie złoży do sądu sprawy o molestowanie magiczne. Cieszysz się? No. Ja myślę. Ale, tak właściwie, piszę do Ciebie w zupełnie innej sprawie. Bo widzisz… Strasznie zmęczyła mnie już ta szkoła. Ciągle tylko sprawdziany, testy, wypracowania… No świra normalnie można dostać! Dlatego pomyślałem, że zrobię sobie małe wakacje! Co Ty na to? Wpadnę do Ciebie jakoś na tydzień… Masz taki duży i przestronny pałac, że jeden lokator w tą czy w tamtą zupełnie nie powinien Ci zawadzać. Oczywiście wiem, że będziesz BARDZO szczęśliwy mogąc mnie gościć. W końcu, wszyscy chcą, więc czemu Ty niemiałbyś? Zresztą nieważne. Już postanowiłem. Spodziewaj się mnie jakoś w przyszłym tygodniu…

Do zobaczenia,

Zbawca Świata

* * *

Do: czarny-pan#avada .com

Od: cud_chlopiec#hogwart .com

Och, zapomniałbym.

Żebyś nie był czasem zaskoczony i całkowicie nieprzygotowany, załączam listę wszystkich niezbędnych mi artykułów i sprzętów. Liczę na to, że dobrze wywiążesz się z tego małego zadanka… Jesteś w końcu Czarnym Panem! Co to dla Ciebie, skombinować dla ważnego gościa jedwabną pościel, zastawę z antycznej chińskiej porcelany, czy wykwalifikowaną japońską pokojówkę? O ile oczywiście, już jej nie posiadasz... No nic. To już chyba wszystko jak na teraz.

Z oczekiwaniem,

Zbawca Świata

_**kliknij załącznik**_

* * *

Do: czarny-pan#avada .com

Od: cud_chlopiec#hogwart .com

Przyjadę JUTRO!

Mwahahahaha…

* * *

Do: czarny-pan#avada .com

Od: cud_chlopiec#hogwart .com

Foch! Przez wielkie, olbrzymie F!

Naprawdę. Obrażam się. Dokumentnie i na wieczność.

Nie pisz. Nie dzwoń. Nie próbuj mnie porywać. Najlepiej zniknij z mojego życia raz na zawsze, albo utopię Cię w owsiance Dumbledore'a. O!

Jak mogłeś?! Mnie?! No naprawdę, ani krztyny serca…

Z wielkim żalem i po raz ostatni,

Zbawca Świata

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

Do: czarny-pan#avada .com

Od: cud_chlopiec#hogwart .com

Tommy!

Tak, wiem. Miała być wieczność a minął zaledwie rok, ale! Myślę, że tak długi czas bez moich wspaniałych, błyskotliwych i absolutnie, niewiarygodnie naj-naj-najsuperowniejszych wiadomości to wystarczająca kara. Naprawdę, bardzo mnie zawiodłeś. Prawie tak bardzo, jak ubodło mnie zlekceważenie MOJEJ OSOBY, jakiego się dopuściłeś. Ale, jak to mawiają: _nie ma tego złego… _Także, postanowiłem dać Ci jeszcze jedną szansę. Tak! Znaj moją dobroć. Od dziś znów będę do Ciebie pisał i liczę na to, że w akcie skruchy i pokuty Twoje odpowiedzi będą jeszcze dłuższe i zabawniejsze niż wcześniej! I… tym razem daj z siebie wszystko, bo Bella ciągle ma u mnie dług… Tak, masz rację; właśnie teraz uśmiecham się sadystycznie. I TAK! To twój uśmiech! Czasem podbieram sobie cudze miny, wiesz – takie hobby. Też powinieneś sobie jakieś znaleźć, a nie, tylko zabijanie i torturowanie. I tak w kółko. No naprawdę. Ani grama kreatywności… O. wiem! Wymyślę jakieś dla Ciebie, chcesz? Oczywiście, że chcesz! No, to odezwę się, jak już będę wiedział.

Do usłyszenia,

Zbawca Świata.

* * *

Do: czarny-pan#avada .com

Od: cud_chlopiec#hogwart .com

WIEM!

Możesz zacząć dziergać na drutach!

* * *

**Tym razem nieco krócej, ale spokojnie. To jeszcze NIE koniec! :)**


End file.
